The Essence of Need
by keir
Summary: AxelxRoxas / Axel needs Roxas, but he REALLY needs to use the bathroom. T for swearing/boyxboy love. Spin-off of kccreation's "Butterflies in the Bathroom."


Title: The Essence of Need

Author: Keir

Rating: T for swearing, and super manlove~

The Gist of Things: Axel needs Roxas, but he REALLY needs to use the bathroom.

A/N: Frolicking in a new fandom just a little. My most awesome yaoi buddy **kccreation** wrote a wonderful KH AxelxRoxas story entitled **Butterflies in the Bathroom**, of which this is something of a spin-off. Please read her original story first! She's one of the greatest writers out there! :D Plus our stories go together.

* * *

Axel was pretty sure that he had never felt anything like this before. He felt like ants were crawling up and down his skin, like he was going to burst if he didn't get it out of him.

He _seriously_ had to pee!

He had pounded on the first floor bathroom door, almost enough to break it down, but Marluxia was in there and who knew how long he would take. And Axel had to go _now_! The redhead had rushed past Zexion, who, after informing him that he should slow his headlong pelt through the castle for safety purposes, had also added that the second floor bathroom was also occupied by Roxas and had been so for some time now.

Damn it!

But there was no way he would make it to the third bathroom, which happened to be a few more floors up—it was his last option—in time. Roxas would just have to get the hell out! He skidded to a stop just outside the door, which was still closed and locked, to his dismay. This was no time for delicacy.

"Roxas, hurry up in there!" he shouted, voice coming out gruffer than he had expected. He felt slightly guilty because he was probably scaring the kid, but this was an emergency!

There was no answer from within. Now he was getting nervous. What was that little blonde _doing_?

Of course, Axel was not the kind of Nobody to keep this thoughts to himself. "What the hell are you doing in there!" Maybe he felt like kind of an asshole, but he was beyond the point of no return.

"J-Just a second!" the blonde finally answered.

Axel let out an angry sigh, drumming his fingers against the doorframe harder than necessary. He could hear the faucet running and water splashing. How long did it take to wash your hands! Part of his mind told him that his attitude wasn't really helping the situation; Roxas had been acting strange around him lately, leaving the room as soon as the redhead entered, refusing to take meals around him, and when they were forced to be in the same room with each other, the blonde wouldn't even look at him. He kind of missed how it used to be between them. It was a complete turn-around from the brooding, pouting teenager who always confided in him with a soft voice.

Unless he was riled up. Then Roxas was a feisty boy and there was nothing soft about him but the gentle curve of his cheeks. The thought of Number XIII slightly flushed with that petulant scowl on his face would have made him start coming to attention if it had been physically possible at the moment.

"Come on, Roxas, I have to piss!"

Again there was no response. He pressed his ear to the door as he fidgeted and swayed, trying as much as possible to delay the inevitable. He could hear, faintly, the sound of laboured breathing on the other side of the infernal door. Was Roxas…? Was he…masturbating?

No, no! Of course not! Not shy little Roxas, the one who had to ask what Marluxia meant every time he made a sly, perverted comment. But, on the other hand, if Roxas was less innocent than he thought and would do such a thing, then there was hope yet of Axel making a move on him. If the blonde was boggarting the bathroom to do the dirty deed, then that almost made all the waiting worth it.

Almost.

Just then Zexion managed to walk by, eyebrow raised, taking in Axel's predicament. He looked away and buried his nose back in his book. "You could have made it to the other restroom by now, you know," he chided as he strode away.

The redhead sneered at Zexion's back as he walked away. When he knew that he was safely alone and out of earshot, he shamelessly broke down into a whiny tone. "Roxaaassss! The other bathroom's too far away! I'm going to piss my pants!" He rattled the doorknob but it remained locked.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, and that was all there was to it. He tore his gloves off, going for his zipper. If he was going to have to piss against a wall, then so be it. Maybe it would teach Xemnas to build a castle with more bathrooms next time.

He was halfway finished unzipping when he heard the door snick open. He had never heard anything so glorious before.

Axel barreled into the door and past startled Number XIII. Unabashedly, he let himself go with the other boy in the room. He sighed gustily with relief, one hand bracing himself against the wall. When he was finished, he blissfully put himself back in his pants. "Thanks a load, Roxie," he said cheerfully, turning around to use the sink. "Sorry to interrupt you from…" The image of Roxas in the throes of self-inflicted passion flashed through his mind, bringing a smile to his face. "…whatever you were doing, really, but Marluxia was hogging the bathroom downstairs, and the upstairs one was too far away, so…"

As he was pulling on a glove, he glanced over at Roxas and then really _looked_ at him. The boy was flushed, his breathing shallow and quick as he pressed himself against the wall. He looked like a cornered fox with the hounds baying outside.

Axel couldn't resist. An ungloved hand reached out, fingers running over the blonde's burning cheeks. "Are you all right? You're looking a little…" Disheveled, cute, ready to be ravished, he thought. "Red." The blonde's eyelids fluttered at the touch and the redhead stared with the eyes of a predator as the pulse beneath his prey's smooth neck jumped.

Then Roxas did something that shocked him: the boy _kissed_ him. He stumbled forward a step as those small hands gripped his shoulders tightly and dragged him down. Heated lips crashed into his, clumsy and unsure, yet so passionate.

It only took a moment for his brain to work through the surprise, but once it had, his lips pressed back, his body moving of his own accord now. He moved forward to press the blonde firmly against the bathroom wall, biting at his bottom lip. The boy whimpered in such a delicious manner that Axel just wanted to ravish him right there. The discomfort of before had been replaced by the discomfort of the front of his pants becoming too tight.

His fingers dug into Roxas's arms as he deepened the kiss, tongue plunging past pliant, naïve lips. The blond whimpered again, trying to pull back but Axel held him fast. The struggle only made the redhead want him more. He buried his fingers in soft, golden hair, but he couldn't keep them still. He wanted to explore. His hands wandered over lean chest and stomach, working their way down, down…

"A-Axel!" Roxas yelped as he finally broke the kiss, hands grasping the redhead's, preventing any more mischief. He leaned his head back against the wall, breath coming in gasps.

Axel smirked, staring at parted, bruised lips and bared throat. He leaned down and planted a single gentle kiss on the boy's collarbone. "I didn't know what the hell you could have possibly been doing in here," the emerald-eyed Nobody whispered, stroking the blonde's rosy cheek, "but you were just embarrassed to see me?"

Roxas nodded shyly. The older man almost didn't hear his soft, "Yeah."

Axel grinned, pulling Roxas away from the wall and out of the restroom into the hallway. He paused for a moment before a devious smirk crossed his face and he took the blonde in the direction of Zexion's room. He glanced over his shoulder. "That's good, I guess… I mean, I just assumed that you were masturbating."

And then his lips covered Roxas's before the boy could protest. He shut the door behind them.

He had never been so happy about the need to use the bathroom in his life.


End file.
